Esqueleto
by Hamii
Summary: E depois dizem que castigo é ruim, e que biologia não serve para nada. Primeira GaaIno.


**Esqueleto**

_Único_

_-_

– A aula de física foi horrível! – Disse a morena.

– Completamente! Aquela prova surpresa não teve sentido! – Disse a loira. – A questão sete era a mais idiota. Se um ciclista está vindo em direção a um trem a 50 km/h e o trem está a 60 km/h, e o tempo de aproximação deles é X, quantas vezes uma super mosca consegue ir e vir de um a outro enquanto eles não se encontram? – A loira recitava enquanto imitava a voz de Kakashi, o professor de física.

– Ahn, Ino? – A morena tentou chamar a atenção.

– Sabe o que eu respondi na sete Tenten? – Ela perguntou, nem dando importância para a amiga. – Que super mosca não existe! E é verdade, ele não pode dar errado não!

– Bom saber senhorita Yamanaka.

– Ops. – A loira reclamou baixinho. – Olá Kakashi. – Parou de caminhar sobre o belo e verde gramado e se virou para o dono da voz. – Como está o senhor nesta linda manhã? – Tentou, enquanto ouvia a amiga chamar.

– Eu tentei te avisar. – Disse Tenten.

– Senhorita Yamanaka, a senhorita vem comigo. – Ele disse enquanto começava a caminhar em direção ao corredor principal da escola.

– Ai, ta brincando comigo não é professor? Eu tenho aula de guitarra a tarde! Não posso ficar aqui não! – Disse a garota que se arrastava até o professor.

– Mas vai ficar. Está de castigo. – Ele disse firmemente.

– Ai meu Deus, ta bom! Tchau Tenten! – E por causa da distância, teve que gritar a última frase.

-

Caminhavam apressadamente pelos longos corredores da escola, poucos alunos ainda estavam ali. Os que estavam ali eram do segundo ano do Ensino Médio, que ficaram ali fazendo trabalho. O pessoal do segundo ano andava em panelinhas, rindo e se divertindo.

Mais a frente dois meninos se despediam, e o com cabelos ruivos veio na direção da loira, e eles se encontraram. Literalmente.

– Ai! – Ela reclamou. – Olha por onde anda!

– Olha você! Você viu o que acabou de fazer? – Ele disse enquanto se levantava e a deixava no chão.

Então ela observou a cena.

Estava sentada no chão, rodeada de ossos e folhas, e viu o garoto com que esbarrou ajuntando apressadamente o que estava no chão.

Ele estava no segundo ano. Ela o conhecia. Todos o conheciam. Era Gaara no Sabaku. O gênio, o lindo, o líder da sala, o presidente do segundo ano, o atacante do time de futebol, o perfeito.

– Desculpa? – Pediu.

– Senhorita, acabo de mudar o seu castigo! – Disse o professor.

– Esse era o meu trabalho de biologia! Mais que droga. – O ruivo reclamava.

– Ajude Gaara com o trabalho dele. Depois você estará livre.

– O QUÊ? – Dissemos juntos.

– Não quero que ela me ajude! Se ela já destruiu quando estava pronto, como o senhor acha que vai ficar se ela me ajudar a montar o esqueleto todo novamente?

– Cala boca, seu prepotente! Eu posso muito bem montar um esqueleto, e sozinha ainda, mas se você não quer a minha ajuda, melhor ainda, posso ir para a minha aula de guitarra!

– Não, não pode! – Disse o professor enquanto se retirava. – Você vai ajudar o senhor Sabaku. Depois eu vou perguntar a ele como foi. Então se comporte!

– Ai, eu não acredito nisso! – Ela reclamava.

– Cala a boca loira, e me ajuda com isso, vamos levar para a biblioteca, para montarmos novamente. – Ele disse enquanto continuava a ajuntar o que ainda estava no chão.

– Eu não vou te ajudar! – Ela falou enquanto se encostava em uma das paredes fazendo birra. – Por que eu faria isso?

– Por que se não seu castigo vai ser pior? – Ele sugeriu. – Além disso, você me deve essa. Ei ia tirar dez nesse trabalho, espero que Sasuke não descubra o que aconteceu.

– Ta tudo bem. Eu te ajudo, mas não carrego nada. – E começou a andar. – Te encontro na biblioteca.

E deixou ele passando trabalho com os ossos e as folhas.

-

– Você não esta me ajudando! – Ele disse pela milésima vez.

E pela milésima vez, ela desmontava o esqueleto. Mas não por querer.

– Eu estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso ta legal? – Ela disse chateada, já que era verdade.

– Só pra sua informação, eu também não gostaria de estar aqui. – Ele tentou ajudar, embora na opinião dele, era não merecia, mas era tão linda... Que também não merecia ficar chateada. – Pode deixar que eu monto isso, não se preocupe, só fique aqui, caso Kakashi apareça.

– Obrigada. – Ela disse, e começou a observar a estante que estava repleta de livros empoeirados.

-

Ele acabou de montar o esqueleto, guardou seus materiais, e jogou no lixo os vários tubos de cola, agora vazios, que ele havia usado para concertar o trabalho.

– Ino não é? – Ele perguntou se aproximando dela. O esqueleto continuava em cima da mesa, juntamente com a mochila de ambos.

– Isso. Terminou? – A loira perguntou, já entusiasmada com a ideia de que poderia ir para a casa, já que já havia perdido sua aula de guitarra. Ela viu ele afirmar com a cabeça. – ISSO! – Gritou.

– Cala a boca! Quer que nos expulsem?! – Ele perguntou, tapando a boca dela com sua mão, o que causou uma boa aproximação dos dois.

– Desculpa. – Ela pediu. – Eu não queria, mas... – Ela olhou para a mesa. – FICOU PERFEITO.

E ele a beijou.

– Por que você fez isso? – Ela perguntou logo que ele se afastou.

– Por que você tem que ficar quieta.

Ela sorriu.

– Então eu acho que eu vou gritar de novo.

– Então eu vou ter que te beijar de novo. – Sorriu marotamente.

Ele a abraçou, e a puxou para si, e foram andando para trás até Gaara bater na mesa, e derrubar o esqueleto.

– Droga. – Murmurou baixinho. – Era o que me faltava.

A loira riu.

– E dessa vez a culpa não foi minha! – Conseguiu soltar entre os risos e os beijos do ruivo.

– Verdade. Acho que vamos ficar aqui o resto da tarde. – Ele disse.

– E se você quer saber... – Ela disse beijando-o. – Eu não me importo nem um pouco.

– Que bom. – Ele disse, e depois devolveu o beijo dela. – Por que isso pode demorar.

Voltaram a se beijar.

E depois dizem que castigo é ruim, e que biologia não serve para nada.

* * *

Primeira GaaIno. Não me matem.

Gostaram? *sorriso amarelo.*

Mereço Reviews? :B

Kissu.

Hamii~.


End file.
